Te espero
by Jsika-chan
Summary: Una nueva familia de vampiros llega a Forks, entre ellos una vampiresa con un pasado doloroso. la pregunta es ¿por que parece odiar a uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen? ¿que es lo que oculta?
1. Hola Forks

_Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, solo Lidia por el momento. _

* * *

><p>Forks… ese es el nombre de mi nuevo hogar, tiene todas las características que alguien como yo necesitaba para vivir… humedad, frio, y mucha lluvia, donde el sol solo aparece dos veces al mes.<p>

Este tipo de lugares era los que odiaba con toda el alma, prefería el calor, como cuando era niña, me fascinaba bailar entre las flores, imaginando que bailaba con mi príncipe o cuando miraba a mi Mamá pintar el hermoso atardecer ante nosotras. Sin embargo eso jamás podrá volver a suceder, estoy condenada eternamente a vivir en la oscuridad, oculta, sin que nadie note mi presencia aunque sea prácticamente imposible.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, aparento ser una chica de 17 años cuando en realidad tengo mas que eso, soy diferente a los demás jóvenes de mi "edad", cuando dije estar condenada eternamente no exageraba, mi edad real es la de 146 años, y fui condenada cuando tenía 15 años, sin embargo al ser un poco alta aparentaba condena es la eterna juventud, para algunos está en una bendición; el jamás envejecer, sin embargo esta "bendición" tiene un precio muy alto…. Mi Vida.

Soy una muerta que aun camina entre los vivos, aparentando ser uno de ellos, un humano… Y aunque alguna ves lo fui, deje de serlo hace ya mucho tiempo, para ser lo que soy ahora… un muerto, un mounstro… un VAMPIRO.

Naci el 13 de Septiembre en 1861 en una pequeña casa en el bosque la cual fue mi hogar durante los siguientes años, mi madre se llamaba Katherine Swan , se embarazo muy joven, tenia 16 cuando yo naci; Pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada, pero al enterarse de su embarazo no solo a su edad tan temprana, sino que, además, fuera del matrimonio, la despreciaron cual cucaracha, mi mamá al estar sola y con dos meses de embarazo se mudo a esa casita en el bosque, la cual le pertenecía a Marie, la ama de llaves de la Familia, quien fue más como una madre para ella.

La Familia para huir del escándalo se mudo del lugar, dejando abandonada a mi mamá y a Marie, quien decidió quedarse junto a ella. Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles para mi madre, quien solo tenia las joyas que su abuela le había regalado, además de algunos vestidos ,sin embargo ella no se rindió vendió todas sus joyas y varios vestidos, en total junto dinero suficiente para un tiempo.

Aunque el pueblo la marginaba de una cualquiera, ella no hacía caso, junto con Marie vivió los meses siguientes hasta el día de mi nacimiento, mi mamá me puso Isabella en honor a mi abuela paterna, y Marie a honor a la misma Marie.

—¡Bella! — una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

— Dime Lidia... — conteste

—Valla hasta que me haces caso, estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos— Lidia es por así decirlo la hermana mayor que no tuve, al igual que yo es un vampiro, aparenta 18 años, pero tiene 162 años, es pelinegra, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tiene muy buen cuerpo y era un poco más alta que yo.

— Disculpa, estaba pensando — le dije— sigue sin gustarme este lugar

—Vamos Bella, sé que es horrible pero no tenemos opción, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho este lugar— Dijo con una sonrisa tierna

— Sí, lo sé… ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a nuestra casa?

— No falta mucho, tranquila

—¿Sabes que podríamos llegar en dos minutos si fuéramos corriendo no? — le dije con una sonrisa irónica

—Lo sé, pero es más seguro ir en carro, así no corremos riesgo de que nos vean—

—Solo usas eso como pretexto para manejar el carro que te compraste—

Ella soltó una carcajada al verse descubierta, apenas hace unos días se había comprado este _Infiniti G37 Sedan _, se enamoro de ese carro, yo por otro lado prefería las motos, esas eran mis favoritas, me fascinaba sentir el viento a mi rostro cuando manejo, es como cuando corro.

—¡Llegamos! — nuevamente me saco de mis pensamientos—¿qué te parece?

Frente a mi había una casa color crema, de tres pisos, tenía una garaje grande, con grandes ventanas, además tenía una terraza.

—Es hermosa..

—Y no la has visto por dentro, ¡vamos! —me jalo del brazo y entramos, si por fuera era hermoso por dentro es… espectacular…

Al entrar estabas en un pequeño pasillo, al pasarlo llegabas a lo que es la sala de estar, la cual es enorme, había dos puertas en ella una era de cristal que te llevaba al patio en cual tenía una piscina grande, la segunda puerta era corrediza al moverla entrabas a la cocina, era grande igual, lo cual era muy absurdo debido que no comemos comida humana, en la sala también había unas escaleras en el fondo que te llevaban al segundo piso el cual tiene 3 Habitaciones, después estaba el tercer piso, que tenía una 2 habitaciones mas, una de ellas tenia la terraza que te dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje del bosque. Toda la casa ya estaba amueblada incluso las habitaciones.

—¿Qué te parece?— pregunto Lidia

—Esta hermosa hermana, tienes un buen gusto

—Gracias nena, ahora si lo deseas puedes quedarte con una habitación del tercer piso, de esa manera tienes donde guardar todas las pinturas que tienes, además la habitación de la terraza te servirá mucho para que te inspires

—Gracias Lidia— Le dije abrasándola, era una gran hermana— ¿cuando llegan nuestras cosas?

—ya no deben de tardar… por cierto en un mes o dos llegaran Renée y Charlie

Renée y Charlie eran como nuestros padres, también son vampiros, ellos aparentan tener 26 y 28 años respectivamente, se encontraban de viaje, estaban celebrando su aniversario, por lo que yo y mi hermana nos adelantamos con la mudanza.

—Espero les vaya bien, se lo merecen…

—Cambiando de tema, ya nos inscribí en la preparatoria de Forks, mañana empezamos—Aviso

—¿Mañana? No te parece muy pronto— le dije no muy convencida

—Mientras más rápido empecemos mejor, en un rato iremos a cazar, de esa manera será más fácil para nosotras

Nuestra familia era un tanto diferente a nuestra raza, nos alimentábamos de sangre, pero no humana si no animal…..somos considerados vegetarianos.

Mi hermana y yo tenemos un Don muy especial, mi hermana es capaz de mostrar imágenes del pasado, crear una ilusión de ellas, solo necesita estar en el lugar del suceso o estar con la persona participe del suceso para mostrar las imágenes, su don es espectacular.

Yo tengo dos dones, el primero es un especie de escudo mental, con ello ningún don mental puede afectarme, al menos que yo lo quiera; el otro es un tanto confuso, pues a diferencia de otros vampiros yo puedo humanizarme, es decir, cuando yo quiera puedo adquirir cualidades humanas, ya sea comer comida humana valga la redundancia, adquirir un poco de color y mis ojos vuelven a su color natural. Incluso puedo humanizar a otros vampiros. Eso me reconfortaba, porque a veces me sentía humana otra vez, aunque sea por un tiempo…

Por supuesto esto no quiere decir que me vuelva humana otra vez, mi corazón no late, no tengo sangre, no puedo llorar y dormir y mucho menos puedo estar en el sol. Humanizarme solo es en apariencia porque aun así tengo las habilidades vampíricas así como sus debilidades. El efecto solo dura unas horas.

La Realeza, es decir lo Volturi nos desea como parte de su "colección de joyas", pero nosotras no queremos, por eso siempre huimos, la ventaja que tenemos es que gracias a mi don somos capaces de ocultarnos, por lo que siempre nos escapamos.

Los camiones llegaron y nosotras nos apresuramos de acomodar nuestras cosas, una vez se fueron, nos fuimos a cazar, me alimente de 6 venados; mientras cazábamos, sentimos el aroma de vampiros, no solo de uno, calculamos 7 en total, inmediatamente nos alejamos del lugar.

—¿Crees que nos hayan sentido?— Pregunto mi hermana

—Espero que no, lo último que quiero es tener problemas, son demasiados para nosotras, si pertenecen a los Volturi tendríamos que irnos nuevamente— dije seria

—¿Entonces que hacemos?

—Esperemos un rato, si no sentimos que se acercan, es que no nos sintieron, mañana ya los iremos a ver a ocultas para saber quiénes son…

Esperamos por una hora, su aroma en ningún momento se acerco, por suerte estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escucharan. Nos fuimos a nuestra casa, llamamos a Renée y Charlie, nos dijeron que esperemos y veamos si los vampiros eran agresivos, con suerte no serian de la guardia.

Amaneció pronto, por lo que nos alistamos para ir a clases, nos fuimos en el carro de Lidia, en el camino use el poder en nosotras, para parecer humanas, mis ojos se pusieron como cuando era humana, grises*, apareció un poco de color en mi piel, pero no tanto ya que de por sí de humana era pálida; a mi hermana igual le cambio sus ojos a color café claro y su piel obtuvo color; Si nos vieran de lejos, pareceríamos humanas, pero con las habilidades de un vampiro. Además nuestro olor cambio un poco, para camuflarnos con los vampiros

Llegamos a la preparatoria, todos los estudiantes se quedaban viendo el lujoso carro de mi hermana. Notamos como no era el único carro lujoso, porque vimos un Volvo y un Jeep estacionados…ahí fue cuando sentimos el mismo olor de hace un rato

—Maldición..—Murmure

—¿Segura no sentiran nuestro olor?—me pregunto mi hermana de manera que solo yo la oiga

—Sí; al menos solo son 5, pero aun así son demasiados…

—Actuemos normal, tratemos de no llamar mucha su atención, si te topas con alguno de ellos, actúa, ya después veremos que hacer…

Afirme con la cabeza, salimos del carro y nos dirigimos a la oficina donde nos dieron nuestros horarios, además de un papel que tenían que firmar todos nuestro profesores para después regresarlos a la oficina; al ser Lidia mayor, iba un curso más adelante, por lo que no compartíamos clases, quedamos de vernos en el almuerzo.

Me fui a mi primera clase que era matemáticas, esa materia nunca me gusto, pero después de años de estudiarla uno se acostumbra. Al salir me tope con alguien…

—Hola— Me saludo un chico que tenia acné, se veía nervioso— Me llamo Erick tú debes ser Isabella Swan

—Bella— Corregí — Mucho gusto Erick, ¿que deseas?

—Bueno yo… quería preguntarte ¿cuál es tu próxima clase?..— El pobre estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía demasiado

— Mmmm déjame ver— Observe mi horario — Ciencias sociales

—Esa es mi clase igual, si lo deseas… puedo…llevarte.. ¡Para que no te pierdas!— Dijo lo ultimo rápido

— Te lo agradecería mucho — Le di una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hiso que su corazón latiera más rápido

Llegamos al salón, espere que el profesor me firmara el papel, por desgracia me hizo presentarme. Mientras lo hacía, sentí el olor de uno de ellos, disimuladamente la observe, era mujer, bajita, parecía un duende, sus cabellos negros señalaban a todas direcciones, pálida y sus ojos eran color miel… los mismos ojos que tenía yo cuando era vampiro…. Eso me decía que eran vegetarianos. Me miraba con curiosidad, actué normal y la ignore totalmente el resto de la clase, cuando esta finalizo salí normalmente, sin siquiera verla. Las demás clases fueron aburridas, a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con mi hermana, me dijo que se topo con uno de ellos igual, uno rubio, en su clase de historia, pero que no hablo con él.

Llegamos a la cafetería y toda la atención se centro en nosotras, ignoramos todas las miradas y fuimos por la comida, nos sentamos en una mesa lejana, en ese momento fue cuando los vimos, los 5 vampiros juntos, sentados en la mesa más lejana.

Estaba una rubia exuberante, que le quitaría el aliento a cualquier hombre y seria la envidia de toda mujer, estaba sentada alado de uno que parecía luchador, era enorme pero sonreía como un niño.

Después estaba la misma que vi en mi clase, ella estaba al lado de un rubio al cual no pude ver bien puesto que estaba de espaldas a mí. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, sentado mirando su comida intacta estaba el ser más hermoso que jamás vi, su cabello color bronce desordenado, la ropa que tenia se ceñía a su cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, de un momento a otro alzo su mirada, mostrándome unos ojos color bronce que me miraban con… frustración y …¿Odio?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos minutos hasta que yo aparte la mirada, de ser humana seguro mi corazón estaría latiendo a mil por hora además que estaría completamente roja.

—¿Estás bien?— Me pregunto mi hermana preocupada

—Sí, no te preocupes

Mi hermana saco una de sus libretas mientras yo le daba un mordisco a mi manzana, note como ella escribía algo en la libreta, cuando termino me la paso.

_Ya los viste, son los Cullen, el rubio es que el está en mi clase, supongo que la bajita es la que viste, por lo que entendí, el rubio y la bajita son pareja, al igual que el grandote y la rubia, el de cabello bronce es el único sin pareja. Además, se hacen pasar por hermanos, creo que los otros dos serán sus padres adoptivos; usan la misma excusa que nosotras, padres jóvenes que adoptaron a unos adolecentes._

Asi que estaban por pareja…bueno todos excepto aquel de cabello cobrizo, tome mi lápiz y respondí:

_No solo eso, además son vegetarianos, no te parece sorprendente, no hay muchos que lleven nuestra dieta, eso quiere decir que no pertenecen a la guardia volturi_

Le pase la libreta disimuladamente, mientras ella escribía, yo seguí observando disimuladamente a los Cullen, tratando de no mirar al de pelo cobrizo, no sé porque pero sentía que algo cambiaria totalmente en mi no Vida

_Aun así, no hay que confiarnos, tendremos cuidado, creo que lo mejor será hablar con el líder, para que no tengamos problemas ya que este es su territorio…_

Cuando termine de leer, afirme con la cabeza, el almuerzo termino un rato después, me despedí de mi hermana y me fui a mi siguiente clase que era biología, cuando logre encontrar el salón, el profesos ya estaba adentro, le entregue el papel para que firmara, por suerte no me hizo presentarme.

—Puedes sentarte ahí, ese será tu lugar el resto del año—Me dijo el profesor señalándome una mesa, donde me lleve una sorpresa..

Sentado de lado izquierdo se encontraba el de cabello cobrizo…camine a la mesa, y una vez sentada use mi cabello como una cortina para cubrir mi cara, la clase empezó normal, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí, lo ignore el resto de la clase y una vez sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas lo más rápido posible a velocidad humana y salí apresurada del salón.

Mi siguiente clase era gimnasia, por suerte el profesor solo me hizo cambiarme, me dijo que para la próxima empezaría ya con mis compañeros, que por el momento me sentara y observara. Cuando estaba sentada, viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante, sentí la mira de alguien, levante la mirada note a una Cullen observarme con curiosidad, era la enanita de cabello negro, le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos hasta que decidí que era suficiente y aparte mi mirada.

Apenas sonó el timbre me fui a cambiar, una vez lista me fui directamente al estacionamiento, todo el tiempo mirando el suelo, no quería levantar la mirada y ver todas las miradas curiosas posadas en mi, jamás me ha gustado llamar la atención, me incomodaba de sobre manera cuando lo hacía. Llegue al carro de mi hermana, decidí adentrarme en él de lado del copiloto, era una suerte que Lidia me haiga dado una copia de la llave por cualquier cosa.

Puse algo de música y cerré los ojos, sabía que mi hermana sabría donde encontrarme y no me equivoque, unos 2 minutos después llego Lidia, sin decir nada entro al coche y arranco para irnos a casa. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino, ella decidió romper el silencio…

— ¿cómo te fue en tus ultimas clases?

—Bien, aunque en la clase de biología para variar me encontré con uno de ellos y también en la de gimnasia

—Suerte la tuya —se burlo —¿Con quién de todos?

—En biología con el de cabello cobrizo, no te burles, pero resulta que es mi compañero para todo el año y en gimnasia con la enanita del grupo

—Hermana, en verdad tienes mucha suerte

No respondí, el resto del camino nos la pasamos en silencio, al llegar a la casa decidimos que haríamos al respecto con la otra familia de vampiros, quedaos de acuerdo que esperaríamos una hora e iríamos a su casa.

—Tengo una duda—dije

—Tú dirás

—¿Cómo se supone iremos a su casa si ni siquiera sabemos donde viven?

—Vamos, ¿me crees tan tonta para no averiguarlo? En la última clase estuve averiguando con un compañero, solo utilice un poco mis encantos y ¡listo! —Contesto sonriendo — Son tan ingenuos los adolescentes de hoy en día

—Que mala eres Lidia — le dije riendo

* * *

><p>*Mas adelante de la historia sabrán por que le cambie el color de sus ojos.<p>

Hola! espero que les guste la historia, llevo meses escribiéndola pero no me animaba a subirla hasta ahora, espero les agrade, por fa dejen sus comentarios para saber si valió la pena.


	2. Explicaciones

Hola! espero disfruten del capitulo, dependiendo de como es recibido subiré el siguiente, no se exactamente cuando, pero tratare de no tardar, sin mas espero disfruten, cualquier duda pregunten en un review

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia

* * *

><p>—<em>Tengo una duda—dije<em>

—_Tú dirás_

—_¿Cómo se supone iremos a su casa si ni siquiera sabemos donde viven?_

—_Vamos, ¿me crees tan tonta para no averiguarlo? En la última clase estuve averiguando con un compañero, solo utilice un poco mis encantos y ¡listo! —Contesto sonriendo — Son tan ingenuos los adolescentes de hoy en día _

—_Que mala eres Lidia — le dije riendo_

Ese mismo día en la tarde nos montamos en el carro de mi hermana y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, todavía no quitaba el poder en nosotras, al llegar me sorprendí pues la casa era hermosa, Lidia se estaciono, nos bajamos del coche y nos miramos a los ojos.

—¿Lista? — Pregunto

—Sí

Nos acercamos a la entrada y al llegar a la entrada toque la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y esta se abrió rebelando a una mujer muy hermosa, su cara era en forma de corazón, su cabello acaramelado y tenía una mirada muy dulce y maternal, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba porque el verla me recordaba a mi madre.

—Buenos tardes— dijo con una sonrisa aunque se veía confundida

—Buenos tardes, usted debe ser la Señora Cullen, mi nombre es Lidia Swan y ella es mi hermana Isabella — contesto mi hermana con cortesía — nos gustaría poder hablar con usted y su familia si nos es mucha molestia

—Claro adelante señoritas —Ahora si se veía perdida totalmente

Al ingresar a la casa, notamos como estaban solo tres de los cinco vampiros que estaban en la escuela, además de que había uno más, era rubio, aparentaba unos treinta años y al igual que los demás lucia totalmente confundido.

—Por favor siéntense — nos pidió la señora Cullen, mi hermana y yo nos sentamos en un sillón de dos plazas mientras los más jóvenes se sentaban en el sillón mas grande, el rubio permaneció parado mientras su esposa se sentó en uno individual

—Primero que nada, como ya dije antes mi nombre de Lidia y ella es mi hermana Isabella

—Un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme, ellos son mis hijos Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, hay otros dos sin embargo han salido. — Se presento el rubio — debo decir que me sorprende su visita

—Se que estarán confundidos por nuestra inesperada visita, por lo que iré directo al grano—dijo mi hermana seria—Sabemos lo que son

Las caras que pusieron al escuchar lo que dijo mi hermana fueron dignas de fotografías, tuve que morder mi labio para no ponerme a reír

—Lidia te he dicho que tienes tanto tacto que a veces me sorprendes — dije sarcásticamente

—Es mejor, no me gustan los rodeos es mejor ir directo al asunto

—Si pero…

Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra platica, Carlisle nos miraba serio al igual que Rosalie y Edward, mientras que Esme y Emmett no salían de su asombro

—No sé a qué se refieren con los de saber que somos pero…

—A vampiros por supuesto—Interrumpió Lidia haciendo acto de su tacto nuevamente

—¡Lidia! — Le reclame— Disculpen el tacto de mi hermana, ella no suele pensar antes de decir las cosas— dije mirando con pena a la familia —Se que están sorprendidos, sin embargo les podemos asegurar que nuestra visita es más que decirles que sabemos su naturaleza

—Realmente estoy sorprendido porque dos jóvenes sepan lo que somos, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que ustedes saben lo que somos?

Tanto Lidia como yo sonreímos lo que los confundió aun mas… sonriendo dije

—Pues verán, sabemos lo que son porque nosotras…—Con un asentimiento de mi hermana, quite mi poder de nosotras lo que nos hizo adquirir nuevamente nuestra imagen vampírica—…también somos vampiros

Debo decir que ahora si la cara de todos era un verdadero poema, supongo que nunca se esperaron esa respuesta.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que ustedes aparenten ser humanas? —Pregunto Rosalie

—Bueno, eso es un secreto que por el momento no será revelado— dijo Lidia seria— miren la verdadera razón de nuestra visita es que no queremos tener problemas por razones de territorio, en cuanto nos enteramos que otra familia de vampiros se encontraba aquí decidimos venir hablar con el líder para evitar enfrentamientos

—Entiendo, no se preocupen, comprendo sus razones para visitarnos, agradezco que se tomen la molestia se venir a aclarar las cosas, debo suponer que son de dieta de animales ¿me equivoco? — contesto Carlisle

—No se equivoca, por lo mismo decidimos venir, además también tenemos que decir que no somos las únicas de la familia, nuestros padres adoptivos se encuentran de viaje en estos momentos pero en un mes vendrán a reunirse con nosotras—respondí

—Entiendo, bueno nada mas tengo que informarles que si es posible no crucen en el territorio Quileute, debido a que tenemos tratado, ellos no revelan nuestra naturaleza y nosotros no atacamos a ningún humano

—Valla, eso es una sorpresa, pero está bien no se preocupe, no cruzaremos el territorio ya que lo último que deseamos es meternos en problemas

—Bueno ya aclarando todo esto, es un gran placer conocer a otra familia de vampiros vegetarianos, comprenderán que no es muy común — Hablo por primera vez Esme

—Lo sabemos, debemos admitir que nosotras también nos sorprendimos de conocer a otra familia con nuestra misma dieta, a decir verdad pensamos que éramos los únicos—Conteste

—Somos muy escasos los que decidimos seguir esta dieta, es muy comprensible que no conozcan a muchas—Contesto Carlisle

—Si si si, somos muy escasos y lo que sigue… lo que me gustaría saber es como le hicieron para parecer humanas— Dijo un muy exasperado …¿Emmett?

—¡Emmett! —Sí, era él— Que modales son esos, es de muy mala educación interrumpir una plática de esa manera, que pensaran nuestras invitadas—le regaño Esme

—No se preocupe, entendemos que este muy interesado en saber cómo le hicimos para parecer humanas—Dije— Sin embargo, antes de decir o aclarar esto nos gustaría hacerles una pregunta, por favor necesitamos que sean totalmente sinceros

—Si es así, pregunten les aseguro no mentiremos—Contesto muy serio Carlisle

—La pregunta es: ¿Tienen ustedes alguna relación con los Volturi?

Los Cullen se impactaron con la pregunta, podía ver en sus rostros que estaban totalmente confundidos y muy sorprendidos, después de un momento de silencio incomodo fue Carlisle quien rompió

—Si se refieren a si mantenemos comunicación con ellos o alguno pertenece o perteneció a su guardia, la respuesta seria No —dijo muy serio— sin embargo siendo sincero, yo mantengo una pequeña amistada con Aro, hace años estuve en Italia con ellos, sin embargo decidí irme pues no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con sus…métodos

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos unos segundos, después mire el rostro de Carlisle analizando para ver si era sincero, ciertamente no parecía que mintiera, y por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ellos, observe nuevamente a mi hermana como preguntándole que hacer

—Tú decides si decirles o no, sabes que te apoyare en todo lo que decidas— me dijo directamente

—Disculpen pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los Volturi con todos esto? —Hablo por primera vez Edward, luciendo confundido pero igualmente serio

Solté un suspiro, decidiendo al fin que confiaría en ellos, después de todo no parecían realmente malas personas o vampiros, como sea

—Escuchen lo que diré es algo que muy pocos saben, mi familia y yo no tenemos mucha interacción con otros vampiros debido a que sería muy peligroso para nosotros—Dije seriamente

—Pero ¿Por qué seria peligro? —Pregunto Esme

—Por mi don, es gracias a eso que nosotras parecíamos humanas, yo…soy capaz de humanizarme al igual que a otros— decidí omitir el don de mi hermana, ya después ella decidiría si decirles o no

Sus reacciones fueron diferentes, Carlisle lucia totalmente fascinado, Esme y Edward tenían cara de sorpresa, Emmett lucia más que nada animado y divertido, aunque también lucia fascinado y Rosalie al principio puso cara de sorpresa pero después esta cambio a una mirada de envidia y enojo

—Quieres decir que eras capaz de volverte humana cuando se te dé la gana—murmuro, realmente lucia muy molesta, si las miradas mataran…

—No es así, no quiere decir que volveré a ser humana, en realidad me da características humanas como el poder ingerir comida, mi piel ya no es pálida, si no regresa a como era antes, mis ojos regresan a su color natural además de que nuestro olor cambia ligeramente—Conteste en forma fría al escuchar su tono de voz—Desgraciadamente no soy capaz de caminar en el sol, ni siquiera cuando utilizo mi don, tampoco puedo dormir o llorar

—Es decir que tu don es más que nada en apariencia—Dijo Edward

—Así es, conservo mi fuerza y rapidez al igual que mis sentidos siguen siendo vampíricos

—Es…fascinante lo que estás diciendo, en todos mis años jamás había oído de un don tan espectacular—dijo un muy sonriente Carlisle

—Entenderán que esto es muy delicado, como sabrán Aro tiene una obsesión con los dones que le parezcan únicos y obviamente el humanizarse no es algo que un vampiro pueda hacer—dije seriamente— lleva años queriendo que me una a su guardia, por supuesto que rechace su oferta lo que realmente no le gusto, desde entonces hemos estado escondiéndonos de ellos, mi don ha sido de mucha ayuda en este caso

—Entiendo perfectamente, sabemos lo que quieren decir, esa obsesión de Aro fue una de las razones por las cuales me fui de Italia, les puedo asegurar que por parte de nosotros ningún Volturi se enterara de su estadía aquí— Contesto Carlisle, podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía, por lo que le sonreí agradeciéndole

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?—pregunto tímidamente Edward, afirme con la cabeza, esperando su pregunta— ¿Tienes algún otro don?

Esta vez las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras, a decir verdad no tenía pensado hablar de mi escudo mental, y a juzgar por la cara del resto, ellos también se sorprendieron por la pregunta

—¿Cómo es que…tu…?— no podía hablar de la impresión

—Ya que tu nos hablaste con sinceridad, yo también lo hare, veraz yo soy capaz de escuchar los pensamientos— dijo serio — Sin embargo desde que llegaste e incluso desde la escuela no he sido capaz de leerte, ni a ti ni a tu hermana, he intentado ingresar a tu mente sin embargo es como si una barrera me lo impidiera, lo mismo me pasa con Lidia

—Como sabes si es mío, tal vez sea Lidia y no yo— dije, sin embargo el negó con la cabeza

—No, por que cuando tú no te encuentras a menos de 5 metros a la redonda de ella soy capaz de leerle la mente, hubo un momento, antes de salir de clases, tu no estabas cerca de ella, por lo que fui capaz de escucharla, lo que me lleva a pensar que eres tú y no ella —dijo

Yo simplemente lo mire sorprendido, nunca me había topado con un don como el suyo, la mayoría de los dones mentales que he conocido han sido otros como causar un dolor insoportable, de Jane por supuesto, para controlar, tipo hipnosis, el de Lidia, que aunque no lo parezca es mental, ya que es una ilusión, pero nunca uno de telepatía.

—Dime una cosa Edward, ¿eres capaz de leernos la mente a nosotros? —Le pregunto Carlisle

—A ustedes sí, pero a ellas no—respondió

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunto Esme

—Ya que lo saben no veo el caso ocultarlo, aparte de humanizarme, tengo un escudo mental, lo que bloquea cualquier don mental obviamente, eso es lo que te impide escucharme—dije

—¿Pero por qué no puede escuchar a Lidia y a nosotros si? El dijo que si estas a menos de 5 metros de ella no la puede escuchar, sin embargo estas cerca de nosotros y si puede escucharnos—

—Bueno, soy capaz de manejar el escudo a mi antojo, si lo deseo puedo bloquear también a Lidia, eso es lo que hago, al estar cerca de ella mi escudo la protege inmediatamente, es como si ya estuviera programado, esa es la diferencia de ella a ustedes—

—Creo que ya entiendo—medito Carlisle— Como dije antes es sorprendente encontrarnos a vampiros con dones extraordinarios

—Y eso que no ha escuchado el mío—Dijo en tono de burla Lidia

—También tienes un don—Respondió sorprendido

—Sip, soy capaz de crear ilusiones del pasado, por ejemplo puedo mostrar un recuerdo mío o tal vez uno de ustedes, incluso puedo hacerles creer que están en otro lado, como si lo transportara, sin embargo solo es una ilusión de la mente—A mi hermana de gustaba alardear unas veces

—Sorprendente

Seguimos platicando unas cuantas horas, hasta que se escucho el motor de un carro acercándose, inmediatamente lo relacioné con los dos integrantes faltantes, una vez que el auto se estaciono, se pudo escuchar unas voces

—¡Vamos Jazz, ya quiero mostrarles estas ropas a Esme y a Rose! —Era una mujer

—No hueles eso Alice, creo que tenemos visita—Esta vez era un hombre, lo que me llamo la atención es que tenia acento sureño

—…Es verdad, pero no es posible, como no lo vi—

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Lidia y yo le dábamos la espalda a esta.

—Alice, Jasper acérquense por favor, tenemos que informarles de algo—Pidió con amabilidad Carlisle, lo que me llamo la atención fue el nombre del hombre, de alguna manera ese nombre me sonaba—Creo que ya las conocen pero aun así se las presentare, ellas son Isabella y Lidia Swan; señoritas, ellos son mis hijos Alice y Jasper Cullen

Al observar a los recién llegados, sentí como si una cubeta de agua fría me callera en sima, solo tuve que observar el rostro del tal Jasper para recordar donde escuche ese nombre, mi sorpresa era increíble. Sentí como un sentimiento de furia y traición crecía en mi interior.

—Es un placer conocerlos, estoy segura que estarán confundidos por nuestra visita pero supongo su familia les comunicara luego todo lo que platicamos—Rompió el silencio Lidia, baje la mirada al darme cuenta que no dejaba de mirarlo, sin embargo sentí su mirada penetrante.

—Pero… ¿no se supone ustedes son o más bien eran humanas? —dijo Alice

—Es una larga historia Alice, ya después se los podremos contar más tranquilamente_—_le dijo Edward

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos, para que ustedes puedan platicar además tenemos que llegar a nuestra casa para informarles a nuestros padres de lo que platicamos_—_Dije mientras me levantaba viendo fijamente a Lidia, ella me miro suspicazmente pero asintió

—Tiene razón tenemos que informales a Charlie y a Renée de cómo quedamos—Dijo—Fue un placer conocerlos y muchas gracias por informarnos del tratado

—Al contrario el placer fue nuestro, esperamos que esta no sea la última vez que nos reunamos—Contesto Carlisle

Salimos de la casa, aun sentía la mirada de _él_ puesta en mi, Lidia subió en la parte del piloto mientras yo subí del otro lado, al estar dentro del coche, me anime a mirarlo, nuestras miradas de encontraron tan solo unos segundos pero bastaron para darme cuenta de la confusión que estos tenían.


	3. Mi Dolor

**_Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, solo Lidia por el momento. _**

* * *

><p><em>—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos, para que ustedes puedan platicar además tenemos que llegar a nuestra casa para informarles a nuestros padres de lo que platicamos—Dije mientras me levantaba viendo fijamente a Lidia, ella me miro suspicazmente pero asintió<em>

_—Tiene razón tenemos que informales a Charlie y a Renée de cómo quedamos—Dijo—Fue un placer conocerlos y muchas gracias por informarnos del tratado_

_—Al contrario el placer fue nuestro, esperamos que esta no sea la última vez que nos reunamos—Contesto Carlisle_

_Salimos de la casa, aun sentía la mirada de él puesta en mi, Lidia subió en la parte del piloto mientras yo subí del otro lado, al estar dentro del coche, me anime a mirarlo, nuestras miradas de encontraron tan solo unos segundos pero bastaron para darme cuenta de la confusión que estos tenían._

En todo el camino no hablamos, sin embargo estaba segura que una vez en la casa Lidia no dejaría de preguntarme el porqué de mi actitud antes de irnos. Tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar, una vez dentro de la casa el interrogatorio comenzó

—_¿_Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso ahí?

—No sé de que hablas_—_intente ignorarla

—Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper te pusiste muy rara, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Lidia por favor, no quiero hablar de esto ahora— empecé a subir las escaleras, no quería pensar más en eso pero conociendo como conozco a mi hermana no se iba a quedar conforme con mi respuesta

—Bella acaso no confías en mi—la escuche susurrar, la nota de tristeza no paso desapercibida por mí, suspire y bajo los pocos escalones que subí y la mire a los ojos

—Ese tal _Jasper _es la misma persona de la que te hable hace muchos años, cuando nos conocimos—Dije teniendo la certeza de que me entendería

—¿Persona? Pero de quien me ha…oh—sus ojos demostraban gran sorpresa al saber de quien hablaba— ¡Pero me dijiste que _él _estaba muerto!

—Eso era lo que pensaba—dije con una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro—Parece ser que me equivoque

—Oh Bella, no sé qué decirte—Pude ver en sus ojos pena y lastima— ¿Que vas a hacer?

—Nada por supuesto, todos estos años no lo necesite y menos ahora—Conteste fríamente, no iba a permitir que nuestro encuentro me afectara, después de todo lo que decía era verdad, en todos los años que llevo de vida, en ningún momento me izo falta y menos lo hará ahora—Además…perece que ni siquiera sabe quién soy, supongo que no le suena mi nombre y mucho menos mi apellido, tal vez sea mejor así

—Pero Bella tal vez perdió la memoria en su transformación y…

—¡No necesito ni me importa saberlo! él no forma parte de mi vida, dejo de serlo en el momento en que se fue a la guerra sin importarle nada—Grite con rencor, suspire después de unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarme—Lidia no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ya te dije que no hare nada al respecto, es más, actuare como si nunca lo hubiera visto y _por favor_ te pido tu también lo hagas y no me digas mas del asunto

—Como quieras, si eso quieres hacer entonces te apoyo, sin embargo dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo por que recuerda que ellos viven aquí y los veremos todos los días en el instituto

—Actuare como si nada, intentare no tener mucha relación con todos los Cullen si es necesario

—Sabes que no podras alejarte de los Cullen, no después de la charla de hoy

—No me importa, aun así lo intentare—Dije molesta—Ya no quiero hablar de esto, me iré a mi cuarto a leer algo…

Lidia observo como su hermana subía las escaleras, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, aunque Bella no lo demostró estaba segura que este encuentro la afecto mas de lo que aparentaba, después de todo no por nada la conocía desde hace muchos años. Después de unos minutos decidió hablar con Charlie y Renée para informales de la plática que tuvieron hoy con los Cullen, omitiría el encuentro que tuvo Bella, ya decidiría ella si les decía o no.

* * *

><p>Al final no entro a su cuarto, si no en donde decidió poner las pinturas que su madre había hecho además de algunos de los cuadros que ella misma pinto, era un don que sin duda había heredado de su madre. Normalmente cuando se siente molesta o nostálgica suele observar las creaciones que su mamá hizo, eso suele tranquilizarla ya que recordaba que cuando niña le encantaba observar a su mamá pintar.<p>

El cuarto estaba repleto de cuadros, era obvio que no eran todos los que su madre pinto, solo cargo los que a ella más le gustaban y los que a su madre les profesaba un gran cariño; no se atrevía a abandonar dichos cuadros.

Se fijo en uno en partículas, a pesar de estar cubierto por una manta blanca sabía perfectamente que pintura se escondía en ella, después de todo ella misma lo pinto muchos años atras.

Con cautela se acerco, una vez frente a este, con una tranquilidad que hasta a ella le sorprendió removió la manta blanca, rebelando un hermoso paisaje, era un prado donde un río lo atravesaba, el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes cubriéndolo y unas aves sobrevolando. En el fondo se podía observar un hermoso bosque, con un árbol en particular, un árbol de cerezo que se imponía en el centro, grande y hermoso como ninguno. Pero no era eso lo que hacia este cuadro tan precioso, si no que exactamente en las raíces del árbol había dos personas, un hombre, sentado observando el frente, una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ropas rebelaban una persona humilde, su cabello rubio resplandecía con los rayos del sol y en sus manos una armónica. Mientras que aun lado de él estaba una mujer, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de su compañero, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y al igual que él, ella tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro de ambos reflejaba una paz increíble.

—_Todos estos años, pensando que estabas muerto cuando en realidad disfrutabas de la vida con esa mujer_—Pensó con amargura—_Tantos años esperándote, esperando tu regreso o al menos una maldita carta, aunque sea donde digas que ya no regresarías, inventando algo, lo que sea!_ —una sonrisa irónica cruzo su rostro—_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui, a pesar de decir que jamás te necesite y que seguramente te habías escapado con otra mujer u otra cosa, en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenía una muy pequeña esperanza de haberme equivocado, y que en verdad hayas muerto en la guerra, como un héroe;que tonta fui_

Miro fijamente el cuadro, alzo la mano cerrada en un puño con lentitud mientras en sus ojos se podía reflejar el dolor que sentía, cerró los ojos un momento y con rapidez bajo su mano con un solo objetivo, destruir aquel cuadro…

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro cuando lo escucho, un golpe y algo ser destruido, con rapidez que solo un vampiro podía tener se acerco a la fuente del ruido, la habitación donde su hermana ponía sus pinturas, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta rebelando una imagen que le destrozo el corazón.<p>

Su hermana estaba agachada en el piso, sollozando fuertemente mientras a lado de ella se encontraba la mesa donde tenía las pinturas y pinceles que utilizaba para crear sus cuadros totalmente destruida, las pinturas de colores estaban rotas, derramadas en el suelo y algunos pinceles rotos a su alrededor. Y en frente de ella se podía ver el cuadro que Bella se empeñaba en ocultar con una manta, estaba descubierto, rebelando su contenido.

—Bella…—Susurro acercándose con cautela mientras su hermana se abrazaba a sí misma, llorando sin lágrimas

—No puedo, no puedo destruirlo…—Murmuraba sin parar, Lidia se sentó en el piso a un lado de ella sin importarle si se llenaba de pintura, la abrazo fuertemente, dándole todo su apoyo y demostrándole que no estaba sola. —Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi pasado...a mi humanidad

Lidia no le respondió, simplemente la abraso más fuerte, dejando que Bella se desahogue totalmente, estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, tal vez minutos u horas, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo que si sabía era que no importaba que pasaría ahora, Bella siempre contaría con su apoyo incondicional.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando logro sacar a su hermana de aquel cuarto, la llevo a la sala, una vez ahí se sentó junto con ella en el sillón.

—Lo lamento, he hecho un desastre en el cuarto que con tanto esmero arreglaste—Murmuro Bella

—No seas tonta, eso es algo que en cosa de nada se arregla, además me diste un buen pretexto para ir de compras—Dijo en broma logrando que Bella soltara una risita.

—Tú no necesitas pretexto para irte de compras

—No te creas, Renée y Charlie ya me regañaron por estar comprando lo que ellos llaman "cosas sin sentido", al menos ahora tengo un pretexto perfecto que me llevara a comprar y claro tal vez aproveche y me compre algunas cositas

Bella no pudo aguantar la risa que le provoco lo que dijo Lidia, era increíble como era capaz de hacerla sentirse bien en cosa de nada, días como estos se alegraba de haberla conocido

—…gracias por todo Lidia, eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener—Le dijo después de unos momentos

—Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo Bella, no importa si no nacimos de la misma madre, eres mi hermana y nada lo cambiara

—Gracias…

Estuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa que se les pasara en la mente, Lidia sabia que Bella no estaba lista para hablar del asunto anterior y no pensaba presionarla, le comento que ya había platicado con Charlie de la plática de los Cullen, pudo ver como Bella se tensaba, por lo que le aclaro que no le dijo sobre _él, _ya que eso lo decidiría ella.

* * *

><p>Casi sin darnos cuenta llego el momento de prepararnos para ir al instituto, nos cambiamos rápidamente, utilice mi poder en ambas para después montar mi moto, le había pedido a Lidia que se fuera ella sola en el carro ya que deseaba despejarme antes de llegar a la escuela.<p>

Unos minutos después, aparque en el estacionamiento, podía sentir la mirada de todos puesta en mi, era obvio, ya llamaba mucho la atención si a eso le agregamos una Motocicleta como la mia

—¿Lista para clases? —Pregunto Lidia, que había llegado mucho antes que yo.

—Claro

Entramos a la escuela sin siquiera mirar si los Cullen habían llegado, no quería pensar en el próximo encuentro, así que me despedi de Lidia y me dirigi a la clase. Para mi suerte las primeras clases no me tope con ninguno de ellos, incluso llegue a pensar que no habían venido a clases por lo que ya más tranquila me encontre con Lidia a las afueras del comedor, lastimosamente no tuve tanta suerte esta vez, ya que al entrar lo primero que vi fue a los Cullen sentados en su ya típica mesa.

Ignorándolos totalmente me fui a comprar lo que comería, solo agarre una manzana y un jugo y Lidia agarro una ensalada y un refresco dietético, después de pagar nos dirigiamos a una mesa vacía cuando alguien nos intercepto.

—¡Hola! ayer me presentaron pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma, soy Alice Cullen y me preguntaba si les gustaría sentarse con nosotros, ya saben para platicar—dijo con una sonrisa la mujer con aspecto de duende, tuve que controlarme demasiado para no hacer una cara despectiva. Sabía que ella era la pareja de _él, _lo que era motivo suficiente para que me cayera mal, muy mal.

—No queremos incomodar—Se apresuro a contestar Lidia, sabía que era una excusa, después de lo que paso, lo mejor era estar lo más alejados de ellos.

—No incomodaran, vamos—Dijo agarrándome de un brazo prácticamente arrastrándome a la mesa de la familia, tuve que forzar una sonrisa, sobre todo al sentir la mirada de _él_ fija en mi.

Lidia y yo nos sentamos en los asiento libres que habían, lo que me molestaba e incomodaba era que Jasper estaba justo al frente de mi

—¡Hola de nuevo! —Saludo Emmett, parecía un niño con una golosina por la radiante sonrisa que nos dio, le sonrei sinceramente haciendo un ademan con la cabeza. —Veo que nuevamente estas usando tu don, es tan raro verlas de humanas cuando en realidad son vamp… —su dialogo se corto debido al golpe que le propino Rosalie

—Cállate idiota, no debes decir esto en frente de tantas personas—Le susurro enojada

—No tenias por que pegarme tan fuerte, con que me digas:¡Cállate!, era suficiente—dijo con voz de niño regañado

Todos en la mesa se rieron

—No se preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a vernos así—dije con una sonrisa

—Tienes un don de lo más fascinante Bella, cuando mis hermanos me contaron de que trataba no me lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendida y créeme es difícil sorprenderme—Dijo Alice

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto Lidia

—Bueno, yo soy capaz de ver el futuro, soy una vidente

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba

—¿Eres capaz de ver el futuro exacto? —Le pregunte, forzándome a sonar amablemente, lo cual logre, aparentemente

—Bueno, el futuro no esta escrito en piedra, así que no es el futuro exacto, mis visiones se basan en las decisiones, si la decisión cambia, el futuro también.

Por un momento me asuste, ¿y si vio la decisión que tome ayer? Lo ultimo que quería era un interrogatorio.

—Sin embargo, Alice nos comento ayer que es incapaz de verte en algunas ocasiones, deducimos que tal vez por tu extraño don eres capaz de bloquearla —Comento Edward como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta que es un Telepata y soy la única al que no puede leerle la mente

—Valla, es sorprendente, entonces tú y Alice son los únicos con dones en su familia—Dijo Lidia como si nada, sabía que era una manera discreta para averiguar más cosas sobre dicha familia

—Mi Jazz también tiene un don—Dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras abrasaba al nombrado por la cintura, intente no demostrar lo incomoda que me sentía al ver dicha demostración de amor— él es Empático

—¿Empático?, dirán que soy ignorante pero no sé que es eso —Dijo Lidia

—Quiere decir que es capaz de sentir las emociones que las demás personas sienten hermana, puede llegar a sentir hasta la más mínima pisca de emoción—dijo mirándolo por primera vez, Alice lo seguía abrasando sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en mi, estaba completamente segura que había sentido todas y cada unas de mis emociones desde que entre al comedor, sin embargo no demostré miedo alguno y mucho menos le retire la mirada, no iba a permitir que su presencia le intimidara.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, tenía la sensación de que trataba de descubrir hasta mi más íntimo secreto, pero no se lo permití, puse la cara más neutra que podía poner e incluso me atreví a sonreírle sarcásticamente.

—Lo que dijiste es cierto, soy capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás pero no solo eso también soy capaz de manipular las emociones a mi antojo, si lo deseo puedo hacerte sentir el más terrible miedo o las más completa calma— Hablo por primera vez sin dejar de verme. Al final fui yo quien rompió el contacto visual, odiaba admitirlo pero su mirada me provocaba cierto temor, temor de que descubra la verdad.

—Un don bastante peculiar debo decir—Dijo Lidia mientras yo mordía mi manzana, tanta plática me hizo olvidar lo que compre, mientras masticaba pude sentir otra mirada en mi, cuando alce la vista pude ver los ojos dorados de Edward, sus ojos reflejaban cierta frustración, estaba segura que el contacto visual no paso desapercibido por él.

—¿Oye enserio no te da asco comerte esa cosa? —Pregunto Emmett con una cara que de vomitaría, lo que era imposible

—No, en realidad sabe bien, como les dije ayer, mi don me ayuda a poder comer comida humana aunque realmente no me alimente—Dije

—¿Como que no te alimente? —Pregunto Rosalie

—Veraz, el don de Bella solo nos da la apariencia de humanas, pero no lo somos, por lo tanto la comida no llena, básicamente no nos sirve de nada, aun así tendríamos que alimentarnos de ustedes-ya-saben-que—Le contesto Lidia de tal forma que solo nosotros lo escuchemos— ¿Entendieron?

—Ah claro, ósea es como si un humano tragara aire, no les llena—Dijo Edward

—Parecido, solo que nosotras si podemos sentir el sabor de la comida—Dije con una sonrisa.

Lidia y yo terminamos nuestra comida respondiendo debes en cuando las preguntas que nos hacían, trate de no mirar nuevamente a Jasper para no sentirme incomoda y trate también de disimular cuando Alice se dirigía directamente a mí, no podía evitar sentir cierto odio hacia ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabia ella no tenía nada que ver además estaba segura él sintió mis emociones cada vez que Alice me hablaba y lo último que quería es que se me acercara a hacerme preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no se si ya descubrieron cual es el pasado que une a Bella con Jasper, trate de no mostrar mucho para que ustedes mismos traten de decifrarlo, aunque tal vez no lo hice bien.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios y me gustaría saber que opinan respecto a como va el drama, debo admitir me costo un poco describir lo que sentia Bella, escribia y no me gustaba como quedaba y lo borraba, al final lo hice lo mejor que pude. Admiro a los autores que son capaces de describir tan bien que es como si tu lo sintieras, ya me ha pasado y dudo que lo haya hecho bien pero asi se aprende.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Jsika-Chan**


	4. Historia de Lidia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Meyer, yo solo uso sus nombre por diversión  
><strong>

_—Ah claro, ósea es como si un humano tragara aire, no les llena—Dijo Edward_

_—Parecido, solo que nosotras si podemos sentir el sabor de la comida—Dije con una sonrisa._

_Lidia y yo terminamos nuestra comida respondiendo debes en cuando las preguntas que nos hacían, trate de no mirar nuevamente a Jasper para no sentirme incomoda y trate de también de disimular cuando Alice se dirigía directamente a mí, no podía evitar sentir cierto odia hacia ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabia ella no tenía nada que ver además estaba segura él sintió mis emociones cada vez que Alice me hablaba y lo último que quería es que se me acercara a hacerme preguntas._

* * *

><p>Una vez termino la hora del almuerzo, me fui a mi siguiente clase, desgraciadamente esta me tocaba con uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen; Edward.<p>

Caminábamos a juntos pero en silencio, y en lo que a mí respecta no pensaba romperlo, pero al parecer él pensaba diferente.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Puedes, que te conteste es otra cosa —dije, me miro con una ceja alzada — Esta bien, está bien, dime

—¿Tienes algo contra Jasper? —Apenas termino la pregunta me tense por completo, no esperaba esa pregunta en particular

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—Trate de sonar casual, pero estoy segura no lo logre

—Me he dado cuenta que actúas muy hostil con él, todos en mi familia lo notaron el primer día, apenas lo viste te pusiste rígida y tu cara mostraba mucha sorpresa al verlo

—Me parece que son muy observadores en tu familia, tal vez demasiado— conteste fríamente justo cuando llegábamos al salón, me senté en mi lugar seguidamente de Edward, note como iba a contestarme pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos, me encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones en mi libreta, más que nada para distraerme cuando una hoja de papel doblada apareció en mi libreta, observe de reojo a mi compañero, el seguía escribiendo como si nada. Tome la nota disimuladamente y la leí:

"_No me has contestado la pregunta: ¿Tienes algo contra Jasper?"_

Escribí una contestación rápida y se la pase igual de rápido a como lo hizo él

"_Nunca dije que contestaría"_

Pasaron unos segundos y la nota regreso a mí.

"_Si me evades es porque la respuesta es afirmativa, en caso que sea así ¿puedo saber por qué?"_

"_Ok. Me está molestando tu insistencia, para empezar no conozco a tu hermano como para que tenga algo en contra de él, así que déjame en paz y de todas formas si fuera verdad –que no lo es- no sería tu problema" _

"_¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres mala mentirosa?, algo estas ocultando y te aseguro que no me cansare hasta averiguarlo, porque te equivocas en algo, es mi problema mientras alguien de mi familia esté involucrado"_

"_No me importa si me crees o no, piensa lo que quieras"_

Fue lo último que escribí, le pase la nota y me dedique a ignorarlo, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en asuntos que no le concernían?, si antes me caía bien ahora lo odiaba, era un entrometido, solo espero que no se atreva a intentar averiguar algo porque si se enteraba se la relación que nos unía a Jasper y a mí, me moriría –hipotéticamente hablando claro-

Apenas termino la clase, me fui inmediatamente, decidí saltarme las demás clases, no estaba de humor para soportarlas, le mande un mensaje rápido a mi hermana informándole que me iba y le vería en casa, apague mi celular para que nadie me molestara. Fue una suerte que trajera mi moto.

Casi a la mitad del camino decidí desviarme, maneje sin rumbo por un tiempo, hasta que llegue a un área aparentemente solitaria, deje mi moto escondida entre los arbusto y empecé a caminar sin rumbo.

No sé cuánto tiempo camine, la verdad no me importaba, a pesar que dije que actuaria como si nada, me es imposible hacerlo. Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentir ese dolor en mi pecho. Y para acabar uno de su "Familia" se la daba de detective.

Camine unos metros más y me encontré con un hermoso paisaje, era un Prado, uno muy hermoso. Me situé en el centro, donde la luz del sol daba completamente, me acosté y sonreí por primera vez en el día. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba la calidez que se siente cuando los rayos del sol te tocaban. No se cuento tiempo permanecí en esa posición, pero fue demasiado porque cuando abrí mis ojos ya estaba atardeciendo, me pare y le di una última mirada al lugar, desde hoy este sería mi lugar favorito. Comencé a correr hasta donde deje mi moto y una vez llegue me monte en ella y me fui directo a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Lidia me adelantare a la casa no tengo ánimo para soportar las clases.<em>

_Te veo en la casa. Besós_

_Bella_

Suspire cuando termine de leer el mensaje de bella, era la hora de salida y hasta ahora se me ocurría revisar mi celular. Abrí la puerta de mi carro y metí me bolsa, me estaba preparando para arrancar cuando una voz me detuvo.

—¡Espera! — Abrí la puerta y vi quien me hablaba era Alice Cullen —Oye quería decirte que mis hermanos y yo pensamos ir a verlas a su casa, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Perdón? —ohhh estaba segura que esto no le gustaría nada a mi hermana

—Si, lo que pasa es que me gustaría saber más de ustedes, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.—termino con una sonrisa

—La verdad no creo que sea lo mej…

—No intentes negarte, ya vi que al final terminaras diciendo que si

Suspire, sabía que Bella me terminaría matando por esto, pero no se me ocurría una mentira convincente

—Está bien, si eso quieren.

Los Cullen me siguieron todo el camino directo a la casa, intente varias veces llamar mi hermana pero me respondía la contestadora. Una vez llegamos pude darme cuenta que Bella no estaba en la casa porque su moto no se encontraba.

—Tienen una casa muy linda, si Esme estuviera aquí se hubiera enamorado inmediatamente —Dijo Alice

—Gracias —Abrí la puerta y entramos rápido— Bien, pueden sentarse, siéntanse como en su casa

Me hicieron caso y se sentaron, bueno, todos menos Alice, quien se la pasaba observando los cuadros que Bella había pintado para Renne. Intente nuevamente marcar a mi hermana pero otra vez me respondió la contestadora. Suspire

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto sorpresivamente Jasper, supongo sintió mi frustración. _¡Maldito empático!_

— oh, nada importante, es solo Bella, no me contesta, seguramente apago su celular o algo, se salió de la escuela mucho antes y no me dijo donde fue, no estoy segura porque — Conteste, pude darme cuenta como Edward giraba la mirada ante lo que dije, me parece que ya se quien podría haber sido el culpable, estoy asegura que él era la causa,

— Estos cuadros son muy hermosos —Comento Rosalie

— Lo son, a Renne, mi madre, le encantan, los cuida mucho, dice que son su adoración—Dije mientras observaba cada uno de los cuadros con una sonrisa

—Tienes que decirme donde los compro, estoy segura que a Esme le encantara uno para su cumpleaños.

—En realidad, Renne no los compro, se lo regalaron.

—¿Quién? —Pregunto Emmett

—Mi hermana.

—¿Ella los compro?

—No Emmett, mi hermana los pinto, de hecho todos los cuadros ella los hizo y se los regalo a Renne

Completamente sorprendidos observaron los cuadros hechos por Bella, en realidad no estaba sorprendida que les gustara, Bella tenia una manera de pintar inexplicable, de alguna manera lograba transmitir en sus pinturas tanta belleza y sentimiento que era imposible no enamorarse de uno de sus cuadros.

—¿Son tus padres? —Pregunto Edward, señalando un cuadro donde Renne y Charlie estaban retratados; Renne sentada en una silla con un vestido de época con Charlie atrás de ella con una mano en su hombro, ambos sonriendo, se podía notar lo enamorados que estaban.

— Así es, Bella los pinto para su aniversario de hace tres años.

Estuvieron contemplando los cuadros un rato más, hasta que se sentaron finalmente, estaba segura que ahora empezaría el interrogatorio, porque no dudaba que para eso vinieron.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo terminaste transformada?—pregunto Emmett, directo al grano, sorprendiéndome en el proceso_. Valla, ya entiendo cuando dice Bella que debo ser delicada_

— ¡Emmett!—Le gruño Rosalie mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

—No te preocupes, no hay problema— dije riendo, para después ponerme seria— Sin embargo, no me parece justo que yo les cuente mi historia sin saber las de ustedes; Hagamos un trato yo les cuento mi vida a cambio de la de ustedes

Estuvieron pensando por unos minutos hasta que finalmente aceptaron.

—Bien, naci en el año 1845, en Nueva York, era huérfana, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre falleció cuando tenía 4 años, a si que la mayor parte de mi vida la pase en distintos orfanatos.

››Jamás fui una niña obediente, me llegaron a adoptar dos veces, pero siempre lograba hacer que me dejaran ya que, a pesar de no recordar a mis padres, sentía que los traicionaba con el simple hecho de tener "otros padres". Como dije antes, solo pasaba unos cuantos años o tal vez meses en un orfanato hasta que me enviaban a otro.

››Cuando cumplí los 18 años al fin pude ser libre, así que me conseguí un trabajo y rente un pequeño, pero pequeño departamento, donde viví por tres meses. Un día salí tarde del trabajo y mientras caminaba por las calles escuche a alguien seguirme, lo próximo que recuerdo es que sentía un golpe muy fuerte, luego unos brazos rodearme y un dolor muy fuerte en el cuello. Cuando desperté tres días después me encontraba sola en una casa abandonada, desconozco la razón por la que mi creador me dejo o no me mato; estaba muy asustada, me sentía diferente y lo estaba, tenía miedo de mi misma.

›› Una noche, un adolescente entro en la casa, me parece que sus amigos lo retaron a entrar, al parecer corría el rumor de que la casa estaba embrujada o algo así, al principio me escondí, por miedo a que me viera, pero cuando sin darse cuenta se acerco a mí y sentí su olor, perdí control total de mis acciones —en este punto, mire a la nada, recordando los sucesos de ese día — Recuerdo escuchar sus gritos de miedo y luego…nada. Cuando me di cuenta, su cuerpo sin vida estaba tirado en el piso y yo estaba llena de sangre, si antes me asuste ahora estaba en total pánico, recuerdo salir de la casa por la puerta trasera y correr. No se cuento tiempo corrí, pero termine en un bosque, cerca de un rio. Estaba tan asustada que me tire al rio y me quite toda la sangre, lloraba sin lagrimas, fue cuando me di cuenta en lo que me había convertido… un vampiro.

Hubo un profundo silencio, nadie decía nada, y no podía culparlos, mi historia no era la más bonita que digamos. Finalmente fue Edward quien rompió el silencio

—¿Cómo fue que empezaste la dieta vegetariana?

— Pues 15 años después, mientras viajaba me encontré con una vampiresa que me enseño esta dieta — dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ese día

— ¿Fue Renne, tu madre? —Pregunto Rosalie, causando que mi sonrisa aumentara más.

—No, no fue ella, en realidad fue Bella.

La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente, sabía que esa sería su reacción al enterarse de quien fue quien me apoyo con respectos a la dieta vegetariana.

—¿Bella? —murmuro Jasper

—Sí, me encontraba viajando; ya saben, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar porque entonces se volvería sospechoso. Uno de mis destinos era el pueblo donde Bella vivía, se que era peligroso por el sol, estamos hablando que solo podía salir en la noche pero realmente no me importaba mucho.

›› Casualmente tres días después de mi llegada, me encontraba en un árbol, hasta lo más alto, esperando a que pasara una persona, el sitio era muy poco concurrido, sobretodo en la noche, pero era paciente. Espere por casi tres horas, hasta que una mujer joven, de 17 o 18 años, caminaba por el sendero, por sus ropas deduje que era de clase alta, había salido de su casa sin que nadie supiera ya que trataba de que nadie le viera el rostro, como si se ocultara, por el olor que la rodeaba acababa de encontrarse con alguien, un hombre supongo.

›› Me baje del árbol cuidadosamente, y cuando la iba agarrar por detrás… Bella me detuvo…

* * *

><p><em>Me moví con cuidado para que mi presa no me escuchara, ya casi podía sentir su sangre corriendo por mi garganta, me adelante un poco, esperando el momento exacto para agarrarla por detrás. Era mejor para ella que no supiera que la ataco.<em>

—_Tengo que apurarme…—escuche que murmuro la mujer, seguro tenía prisa por llegar a su casa para que no la atraparan… era una lástima, porque no llegaría._

—_Te tengo — dije justo cuando paso a un lado de mi sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de agarrarla por la espalda cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba de mi ropa por detrás y me empujaba con una fuerza solo digna de los de mi especie. Debido al golpe derribe unos árboles, pude escuchar el grito de terror de mi presa y después sus pasos alejándose del lugar; seguramente escucho el golpe —¡Demonios!_

_Frente a mi, una vampiresa de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba en forma defensiva, sus ojos completamente negros mientras me enseñaba los dientes por completo. Vestía un vestido que a leguas había tenido mejores tiempos, estaba desgarrado en la parte de la falda, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, supongo para mejor movimiento._

—_¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? No ves que me iba a alimentar o acaso tú la viste primero —Dije lo ultimo con ironía_

—_Este es mi territorio, así que será mejor que te vayas porque no permitiré que ataques a ningún humano—Me contesto gruñendo_

—_¿Disculpa? No veo tu nombre por ningún lado_

—_Te lo advierto, vete de aquí a menos que quieras dejar de existir—su voz se oía distorsionada debido a los gruñidos que lanzaba, le gruñí de igual forma y sin pensarlo me le lance encima_

_Rugidos y golpes sonaron por aproximadamente 10 minutos, no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla, nunca fui de pelear con cualquier vampiro que se me pusiera en frente pero definitivamente no me quedaba quieta si alguno me provocaba y ella me provoco y mucho._

_Finalmente logre acorralarla, estaba a punto de arrancarle un brazo de un solo golpe cuando sin darme cuenta, puso sus pies en mi estomago y me dio una gran patada que me lanzo hasta los arboles. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando nuevamente me agarro, me puso pecho tierra tomando mis brazos, doblándolos en mi espalda, intente libelarme sin embargo sentí como se sentó en mi espalda, dejándome inmovilizada._

—_Arggg— Sin importarme nada intente moverme, inmediatamente sentí como su agarre en mi brazos aumento _

—_Sera mejor que dejes de moverte a menos que realmente quieras morir— por su tono de voz estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa burlona_

—_¿Qué se supone que estas esperando? ¡Mátame de una vez y deja de humillarme! — realmente prefería morirme antes que seguir siendo humillada por una muchachita, físicamente hablando claro; tenía un orgullo el cual mantener_

—_Ganas no me faltan, pero para tu suerte no me gusta mancharme las manos con sangre –metafóricamente hablando- te daré una sola oportunidad entiendes, te soltare y te irás inmediatamente de este pueblo— sentí como su agarre en mi brazos aumento aun mas, si ponía un poco mas de presión seguro me arrancaba los brazos— te juro que si intentas algo mas, no dudare un segundo en arrancarte cada extremidad de tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes?— Su voz fría susurrada en mi oído hizo que mi corazón ya muerto, muriera otra vez; la niña sabia intimidar muy bien_

—_Entendí, puedes soltarme ya, te juro que no siento mis brazos —Soltó mis brazos como si nada y se quito encima de mi, permanecí tirada unos segundos, cuando levante la vista, note que ya estaba más calmada, me levante muy lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. Que raro sus ojos son...— dorados_

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_Tus ojos, son dorados, ¿por qué tus ojos son dorados y los míos son rojos? —Dije con un puchero, si lo sé muy infantil y bipolar, pero así era yo —¿Es por la edad? ¿Cuántos años se necesitan para que cambie de color? Si es así ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me peleé con una anciana!_

_Una risa me detuvo de decir más tonterías, la otra se estaba riendo a más no poder, solo faltaba que se tirara al suelo y pataleara. Me crece de brazos esperando a que su ataque terminara, tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos para que se calmara lo suficiente._

—_¿Acabaste?—Dije con evidente molestia en mi voz_

—_Lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, es decir acabo de amenazarte con quitarte las extremidades y me preguntas porque el color de mis ojos— me contesto con una sonrisa, viéndola así era imposible creer que me haya amenazado, se veía tan inocente_

—_Oh vamos, soy de olvidar muy rápido, créeme —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo un ademan con la mano — Me llamo Lidia por cierto_

—_Un placer, soy Isabella, pero mejor dime Bella_

—_Y bien Bella, ¿me dices tú secreto para los ojos dorados?_

—_Depende de la sangre que consumas. O al menos eso es lo que pienso_

—_¿Sangre? Oh vamos! Me vas a decir que existe la sangre dorada!— Dije con sarcasmo—Vamos dime, ya me estoy cansando de ver mis ojos de este horrible color_

—_No me refería a eso, ya sabes, sangre de animal —Contesto como si estuviera hablando del clima, yo solo la mire con la boca abierta — ¿No sabes de lo que hablo verdad? —Simplemente negué con la cabeza— ¿Enserio no sabes que no necesitas necesariamente la sangre de humano para alimentarte?_

—_¿Eso se...puede? ¿de verdad?— Bella me miro extrañada, y lentamente afirmo con la cabeza — ¡Dios! Eso es asqueroso_

—_Pues la verdad no sabría decirte, la sangre de animal es lo único que he consumido desde que me transforme_

—_¡Espera! ¿Nunca has probado al sangre humana?—Negó— Pero eso es imposible, es decir, tienes que haberla probado aunque sea una ves, sobretodo el primer año! Es el mas insoportable, cuando su autocontrol es muy vulnerable! _

—_Ya te lo dije, solo conozco la sangre de animal, creo que por eso el color de mis ojos_

—_Bueno, ¿y que te hace pensar eso?_

—_¿Crees que eres la única vampira que ha pasado por aquí? Todos con los que me he enfrentado tienen los ojos color sangre. Al principio me pareció extraño, me preguntaba porque yo era diferente, y después fue como si la respuesta me golpeara. —Bella sonrio ante el recuerdo—Todos ellos se alimentaban de humanos, y yo no_

—_Es...increíble—Apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba, todos estos años sintiendo una escoria, una asesina, pensando que merecía morir e ir al infierno por depender de la vida de otras personas con tal de vivir_

—_Oye—al mirarla a la cara pude notar una sonrisa tierna, supongo que adivino mis pensamientos—No importa lo que haya pasado en tu pasado, lo que te debe de importar ahora es tu futuro, no es tarde para pedir perdón y redimirte — me extendió la mano esperando que yo la tomara — Si quieres... puedo ayudarte_

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa tierna se plasmo en mi rostro al recordar aquel día, jamás he de olvidar lo que Bella hizo por mi.<p>

—A partir de ese día, Bella me ayudo a dejar la sangre de humanos y empezar a consumir la sangre animal, fue muy difícil, en más de una ocasión recaí pero ella siempre estaba ahí para extenderme la mano nuevamente. —Los mire a los ojos —Desde entonces hemos estado juntas, tarde casi 10 años en acostumbrarme a la nueva dieta, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más fácil.

Todos se quedaron callados, supongo que mi relato los sorprendió, espere con paciencia y mire por la ventana, me sorprendí al ver que estaba atardeciendo, parece que mi relato duro más de lo esperado; segundos después uno de ellos rompió el silencio

—Dices que conociste a bella en un pueblo, ¿Cual es el nombre? — Pregunto Jasper

—Pues...—_Maldición, estúpida, si le dices el nombre sospechara, _estaba por decir el primer nombre que se me ocurriera cuando el ruido de la moto de Bella se escucho— Valla, parece que mi hermana regreso

Sin esperar su respuesta me acerque a la puerta, abriéndola antes de que mi hermana lo hiciera...

* * *

><p>Olaa!<p>

Se que quieren matarme y realmente no tengo excusa, la verdad es que el capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero no estaba muy conforme por lo que le cambiaba algunas cosas, sin embargo se me paso el tiempo y bueno... ya saben.

Les juro que el capitulo siguiente ya lo empece, ando inspirada así que si el tiempo esta a mi favor, el lunes o martes lo subo.

En fin, como pudieron notar en este capitulo esta mayormente desde el punto de vista de Lidia donde contó su historia y como conoció a Bella, no puse todo ya que en capítulos mas adelantados se iran revelando mas cuento a Edward y Bella, su relación no la quiero poner muy rápido, se enamoraran pero con el tiempo.

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, en el siguiente Bella y Lidia escucharan la historia de los Cullen, incluyendo la de Jasper!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
